News: The first in the Passion Series
by 8Crazy8
Summary: Death the Kid found that a marriage has been arranged. He can call it off, but it seems as if he won't. Who is he marrying? Why? KidxMaka
1. Kid

News- Death the Kid POV

"Kiddo" Lord Death said in his funny accent. "Do you like Miss Maka-chan?" "As a good friend, yes." Replied young, almost perfectly symmetrical Death the Kid "How good a friend?" Asked his father.

"A very good friend, why honorable father?" "Well Kiddo, Spirit an I have decided that it would be best for you to marry her." "WHAT!? You decide this without my input!? When was this decided? Do I have a choice? Do I have say? What if I love someone else? What if SHE loves someone else? What if she's WITH someone?" He half-screamed, not wanting Maka, who was just outside the door, to hear him go off on his father. " Kiddo, we has discovered that she does not have anybody that she even remotely likes. If you agree you must start courting her fast, someone may catch her eye." "So I do have a say?" Kid stated in disbelief, he was calmed by this fact. "Yes Kiddo, I would never force you to do something that serious." The Grim Reaper said quite solemnly. "I guess your right" Kid said. "Soooooo, Do you need time to think Kiddo?" asked Lord Death.

* * *

"I'll Do It" Kid stated calmly ( He rather liked Maka so it was worth a try) "What?" A very shocked Lord Death gasped. "I said, I'll do it." Kid repeated "Well, that was easy, easier than I thought possible because you're always so stubborn!" Lord Death muttered, still very shocked that his son agreed so easily. "I _am_ a Taurus after all, don't forget!"Kid laughed. Lord Death laughed right along with him. "I know, you never let me forget! Although, a warning before you start, you obviously know Spirits antics. Well Miss Maka-chan's mother let them because of this and Maka is completely on her side. She has no trust for men, especially young men like you. Be very careful, she needs to be nurtured and cared for. I assume that you are gentleman enough to do that, correct?" "Yes father, I will heed your advice."

** TIME-SKIP**

**Later outside of the Death Room**

"Maka..."

"Yes Kid?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

...

"Kid..."

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, will you go on a date with me? Where ever you want, I just to please you."

"Uh, Kid, I don't know what to say..."


	2. Maka

Kid and I had just finished with some extra credit and we had to report to Lord Death. At first we were in there together then Lord Death sent me out. I was tired but I waited. I pulled my I pod on shuffle. Crazy for You By Madonna came on. " I love this song!" I thought out loud. I started to think about Kid and I. I love him but I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same. She started to daydream about themselves.

'Swayin' room as the music starts, strangers making the most of the dark two by two their bodies become one,'

I imagine us in the ballroom, every body surrounding us. We are on opposite sides we search for the other.

'I see you thru the smoky air, can't you feel the weight of my stare? Your so close but still a world away!'

So true, so painfully true.

'What I'm dying to say is that I'm crazy for you, touch me once and you know it's true. I've never wanted anyone like this it's all brand new. You feel it in my kiss; I'm crazy for you. Crazy for you.'

We see each other our eyes full of passion.

'I'm trying hard to control my heart. I walk over to where you are. Eye-to-eye we need no words at all.'

We walk towards each other his arms open for me to walk into him, his eyes burning with unspoken love.

'Slowly now we begin to move, with every breath I'm deeper into you.'

We are dancing our bodies molding together, too slowly for my liking.

'Soon we are standing still in time.'

As the lyrics say we are, staring into each other's eyes.

'If you read my mind, you'll see that I'm crazy for you, touch me once and you know it's true. I've never wanted anyone like this it's all brand new. You feel it in my kiss; I'm crazy for you. Crazy for you.'

We kiss, our tongues mingle in love not lust, it was long and passionate.

'It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you and you know it's true. I'm crazy, crazy for you.'

We whisper "I love you" in sync, holding each other tightly.

"Maka..." I heard Kid say. I took out my earbuds and tried (and failed) to shake off the image of us dancing.

"Yes Kid?" I answered kind of shakily.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

...

"Kid..." I asked. I was flabbergasted. Did he really like me? My heart was dancing for joy!

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, will you go on a date with me? Where ever you want, I just to please you."

"Uh, Kid, I don't know what to say..." YES, yes, yes! A million times YES!

" Oh, Okay, well think about it. I would love to take you somewhere." He started to walk away.

NO! Now he thinks that I don't like him! "Um, Kid, I mean, I think I would like that." Wow, not as shaky as I expected my voice to be.

"Great, meet you at 8?"

"Sure I'll be there."

* * *

**This is it for this story, I'm writing a new one now. Speaking of that! What do want the name to be? It's going to be about Kid and Maka's date. Anything but Love, Passion or Truth. Please make it only one word but I'll look at anything you guys sent me! Whoever's name makes the title will get a dedication in the summary and story! Leave it in the review, Kay? See you next time!**

**8Crazy8**


End file.
